heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiccup Haddock/Relationships
Romance Astrid Hofferson Throughout the series, Astrid develops as Hiccup's crush, rival, best friend, girlfriend, fiancée and eventually wife. However, in their childhood, Astrid steered clear away from Hiccup. However, unlike all the other teenagers, Astrid (and Fishlegs) hardly ridiculed Hiccup but did not do anything to help him. When he tried to impress her, Astrid remained unaffected during their round with Meatlug. While Hiccup excelled in classes and his self increased in popularity, Astrid began feeling jealous at all the attention Hiccup was getting. Despite her animosity with Hiccup, Astrid still threw him on the ground when she thought Toothless was going to attack them, willing to protect him. After a romantic flight with him and Toothless, she changed her view on Hiccup, Toothless, and dragons all together. ☀In the Dragons: Riders of Berk series, Astrid and Hiccup remain friends but remain shy and awkward about their feelings for each other. She usually opens up when she is alone with Hiccup. Astrid acts as Hiccup's confidante whenever in need for personal problems. Astrid is also fiercely protective Hiccup, especially calling him the love of her life in her summarization of How to Train Your Dragon in sixty seconds. Family Stoick Without a mother, Hiccup only had Stoick as a parent, and as a single father, Stoick loved and protected his son for years. As a boy, his father told him stories about the Hidden World and how to cope with loss. Despite being close with Stoick when he was a child, as Hiccup grew up to be a teenager, the two developed a stained relationship due to their major differences. When Hiccup's father was overprotective, it drove themselves further and further apart. Valka Throughout his whole life, Hiccup thought Valka had been eaten by a dragon because she was taken before Hiccup could remember her. Despite this, he thought fondly of her, as Hiccup went to great lengths to get something his mother gave him as a child and expressed his sadness to Stoick. At twenty years old, Hiccup was reunited with her, where Hiccup was first shocked at seeing her. However, after Valka and Hiccup bonded through their love of dragons. Even as Chief, Valka looked after her son, encouraging After to talk sense into Hiccup whenever he was lost. At her son and daughter-in-law's wedding, Valka watched happily as they got married. Valka later became a grandmother through Hiccup and Astrid's children, Zephyr and Nuffink. Toothless ]]In the first film, Hiccup first encountered Toothless when he was only fifteen years old. When he had the Night Fury at his mercy, Hiccup found he could not bring himself to kill Toothless, as he looked just as scared as Hiccup did and the young man saw himself in the dragon. Hiccup cut him loose and in return, Toothless spared his life. However, Hiccup was terrified of this encounter and immediately fainted after Toothless flew away. The encounter caused Hiccup to no longer want to kill dragons, especially him trying to get out of it when Stoick announced he signed his son up for dragon training. Nuffink and Zephyr Haddock Zephyr and Nuffink are Hiccup's children with Astrid, and children whom he loves. Hiccup has proven to be a supportive and loving father towards Zephyr and Nuffink, as he taught them how to tame Toothless. Friends/Allies Fishlegs Ingerman Fishlegs is Hiccup's second best friend after Toothless. They've known each other since they were kids because of hanging out every Snoggletog, the Viking equivalent of Christmas. They often geek out when discovering new dragons. They are usually in sync with each other, often finishing each other's sentances. According to Astrid, their conversations are a "language and the Dragon Riders will never understand." The only time they were only out of their element was when they continued trying to find a way to get back "in sync". Snotlout Snotlout used to make fun of Hiccup due to him becoming an outcast in the tribe. However, after fighting side by side, they come to respect each other and trusts them completely. Initially in the series, Hiccup and Snotlout bore something of a rivalry. However, by Race to the Edge, their rivalry dissolved by a long shot. Despite their differences, Snotlout never hesitates to help Hiccup whenever he is in immediate danger.One of the prime examples in "Stryke Out", when Hiccup and Toothless get caught in a trap that Snotlout unintentionally set off, he was hesitant in leaving them behind. When the duo had been taken, Snotlout showed both signs of guilt and determination to find them, more so than most of the other Riders. After rescuing Hiccup and Toothless, he acted as if he wasn't worried about them, despite his actions before. Despite earlier, they still consider each other friends, as Hiccup praised Snotlout for his actions on helping save the Fireworm Queen's babies. Ruffnut and Tuffnut Ruffnut and Tuffnut are one of Hiccup's best friends; however, they used to make fun of Hiccup due to him becoming an outcast in the tribe. However, after fighting side by side, they come to respect Hiccup and trust each other completely. In "Gruff Around the Edges," Hiccup allows Tuffnut to be in charge to impress Gruffnut. However, he gets easily frustrated when Tuffnut begins ruining Hiccup's hut. When Hiccup thought Tuffnut was his identical cousin, Gruffnut, Hiccup refused to let the supposed Gruffnut con Tuffnut any further and called Tuffnut one of his best friends. The latter was touched that Hiccup called him one of his best friends, despite their previous adventures. Hiccup is happy and relieved to see that Gruffnut is really Tuffnut, but is immediately alarmed when he realizes that Gruffnut is out with Ruffnut, likely fearing that Gruffnut might get her in trouble.They usually don't follow Hiccup's orders, but they each care for another in their own ways. Dagur Hiccup knew Dagur since they were kids, and has said that Dagur was bullying him for years. Heather Eret, son of Eret Alvin the Treacherous Mala Mala is one of Hiccup's allies and friends; however, their relationship did not start well at first. He had a deadly encounter with Mala, who was convinced that the Dragon Riders were in league with Viggo Grimborn. She was willing to trust them when they convinced her they were friends of the dragons. However, when the Eruptadon was taken by the Grimborn brothers, Mala quickly judged the Dragon Riders and thought they purposefully were distracting herthreatened to kill Hiccup and his friends herself. Hiccup changes her mind by promising to bring back her Great Protector back. After realizing that the dragons and the Riders were not in league with Viggo, and after Hiccup saved her Eruptadon and each other's island, Mala became an ally an dfriend with the dragon trainors in their fighta gainst Viggo and the Hunters. She trusts them after this, sometimes contacting them when they are in peril, as Mala trusted Hiccup enough to help her get the Eruptadon egg to its nesting place and informed them of what happened at the Northern Market when a hooded figure warded the Dragon Hunters off her and Throk. Mala even offered her home island to Hiccup and his friends in season 6 of Race to the Edge when the Edge was taken by Krogan and Viggo. Viggo Grimborn Hiccup first heard of Viggo Grimborn when Astrid reveals that he, and not Ryker, was the leader of the Dragon Hunters. They never officially met face to face until "Maces and Talons, Part 2" when Viggo's men captured Heather while Hiccup attempted to rescue her. After both Dagur and Alvin's redemption in Race to the Edge's season 3 and Defenders of Berk, Viggo has become Hiccup's primary enemy. Even after all they had been through and despite Viggo trying to kill him multiple times, the dangerous Viking himself continued to see Hiccup as a worthy adversary and both had a mutual respect for one another. They finally became allies when Hiccup helped Viggo attempt at revenge on Krogan and Johann. Viggo sacrificed himself and gave hiccup and Toothless enough time to escape. Hiccup was eventually inspired to make his sword, Inferno, emit Zippleback Gas like Viggo had done to his own, including its design. Dragons Stormfly Hiccup appears to be closer with Stormfly apart from Toothless, seeing as she is the dragon of Hiccup's girlfriend. Stormfly also recognizes Hiccup as the leader of the dragon riders, because she went to him when Astrid began feeling ill. Hookfang Hookfang is one of the dragons that Hiccup attempted to train, however, he was interrupted when his father slammed his hammer on the railing of the Dragon Training Arena. Startled, the Nightmare attacks and almost kills Hiccup. However, he was saved by Toothless. Despite this rocky start, Hookfang easily allowed Hiccup to lead him out of his cage without threatening or trying to harm him shortly after he tried to kill the young Viking and Hiccup introduces him to Snotlout, helping them bond. Hookfang even shown concern that Hiccup was alive from the Red Death. During Snoggletog, Hookfang gave Hiccup a lift back to Berk when he was accidentally taken to the dragon nesting ground. ("Gift of the Night Fury") Meatlug Hiccup and Meatlug did not have the best first impressions, as dragons were considered to be enemies of Berk. When Hiccup first met Meatlug in the arena, she tried to kill him, but was fortunately stopped by Gobber the Belch. In How to Train Your Dragon, she was outsmarted by Hiccup, because he used dragon nip on her. Later, he helped Fishlegs train her. Hiccup briefly rode Meatlug by accident, resulting in him landing on the Rookery. (Gift of the Night Fury) In the episode, "The Eel Effect", Meatlug 'hugged' and licked him. In "The Iron Gronckle", Hiccup's metal leg briefly became stuck to Meatlug when she became magnetized as he was trying to calm her down from her panic, resulting in him spending some time dangling from Meatlug until Fishlegs and Toothless were able to get her to expel the magnetic rocks. Barf and Belch Hiccup met them for the first time in the Arena, where Barf and Belch were in front of him about to attack him, but were afraid of the eel that Hiccup use as his defense against them. Hiccup used this eel to bring them back to their cage. Hiccup even tried to protect them from Dagur by hiding the Zippleback, but they wouldn't listen to him much at all. Hiccup was also able to get on both of their heads to free Tuffnut from the dragon trap, but he was unsuccessful in doing so. In "The Zippleback Experience", Hiccup and Toothless save them from death from falling off a cliff, for which the dragon owes Hiccup a life debt. Throughout the episode, they show a huge amount of loyalty to him by offering him fish and protecting him from harm until they repay their debt by saving his life. Light Fury She initially mistrusts Hiccup, and at one point, snatches him from Toothless and tries to toss him into the ocean. Sometime later, Hiccup saves the Light Fury from Grimmel the Grisly, who was riding her against her will. He then hangs onto her in mid-air and tells her to save Toothless, something that she is able to understand. He eventually lets go, and watches as the Light Fury zoomed to save Toothless. At the very last moment, the Light Fury swoops back to save him; she flies back down and rescues Hiccup and carries him back to New Berk. Later, Hiccup tells the Light Fury that Toothless is all hers. Much later, when Hiccup is older, she flies beside him and Toothless. Enemies Drago Bludvist Drago Bludvist has an army of dragons and wants to rule the world, which means that this character will probably be the worst enemy Hiccup will ever meet. They are alike and different in many ways. Like Hiccup, he lost his left arm to a dragon, grew up fearing them but proved to have a talent for controlling them, and also possessed a great deal of mechanical inventive genius (as evidenced by his dragon traps). Unlike Hiccup, his fear transformed not into understanding but an obsessive need to dominate everything around him so he would never feel powerless again, and dragons were the ideal tool to do this with once he realized he could dominate them with sheer will and intimidation. The comparison goes further with their specific amputations and methods of how they each tame dragons. Hiccup lost his leg, and his method of taming a dragon involves calmly and peacefully placing his hand on the dragon's face. Drago, on the other hand, lost his arm, and his method involves shouting wildly and stepping cruelly upon on a dragon's snout. In the end, Drago was defeated and Hiccup finally got his revenge on his father's true murderer. In many ways, Drago is considered an antithesis of Hiccup. While Hiccup trains dragons forming a bond with them, Drago uses fear and intimidation to enslave dragons to his will. And while Hiccup considers dragons as "kind amazing creatures", Drago only sees dragons as weapons of mass destruction. Grimmel Another one of Hiccup's darker counterparts, Grimmel was what Hiccup could have become if he had killed toothless if they first met.The very same person who is hunting Toothless, Hiccup was immediate enemies with Grimmel the Grisly. He was never intimidated by Hiccup, denouncing him as merely a boy rather than formidable foe. To him, Grimmel is the greatest threat Hiccup ever encountered. This character is also an anti version of Hiccup because Grimmel killed a Night fury rather than befriend it like Hiccup did. Hiccup came to realize that Grimmel is what he would become if he chose to kill Toothless in the first place. Johann For years, Johann has been lying to Hiccup and the dragon riders for years. It turns out he has been trying to get the Dragon Riders killed since "Breakneck Bog." Hugo was not surprised at all, telling Johann that his stories were annoying. He attempts to Kill Hiccup multiple times, and indeed tried this as a last act. However, the Berserker Bewilderbeast froze Johann before he could do anything about it. Category:Relationships